City of the Damned
by LoveKnowsNoGender
Summary: Dark Bakura is at a loss of pleasure and almost rapes Amane, she is lusting for Jou, who has a dark secret of his own... Rated for Yaoi, language, and rape. Read and review please! Retitle, same story. malikxryou setoxishizu bakuraxamane jouxamane
1. His hearts Apocalypse

_Chapter One_

_His hearts apocalypse _

_I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. It just kind of popped into my head. This chapter is a little short, enjoy any ways. Thank you to all of my friends who support me! I wouldn't have gotten this far with out you! This is my first fan fiction here. Not my first ever, just my first here. I don't like mushy stuff like this. Disclaimer! Your turn Atemu!_

_Disclaimer: She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or me, so get of my case. She owns this plot line though. So...yeah. She owns nothing but her psychotic mind. And her computer. -' And her stories._

"No!" she cried, grabbing his wrist, but that only gave him another chance to hold her down by pressing her hands against the bed. "Please!" she cried, whimpering with silvery tears trailing down her face. His hips pressed hers to the bed and she whined loudly. Although Ryou and Malik shouldn't be back from there date yet she was hoping they were early and would hear her.

Normally Bakura would punish her in the past, but just recently, he seemed to want to get along with her. Although Amane could have guessed this would happen at one time or another it still scared her to death.

"Please Bakura!" she sobbed. "Don't hurt me! Not this way!" she said, crying. Bakura stopped. It made him think of when he was little...what happened with his father...

Amane stared wide eyed at Bakura as he moved his shirtless body from hers and sat on the side of the bed slumped over. "B-Bakura..." she asked. Bakura turned back to her quickly and she almost screamed. "Don't ever raise your voice to me!" he cried, getting up and slamming the door behind him.

Amane sat there for a moment, suddenly breaking into prayer of thanks for what ever the fuck had stopped Bakura from raping her, which she had known that would've happened. She was pretty sure this was a miracle.


	2. Work, Rape, and a kinky teenager

_Chapter two? Already? Oh well! it's never too early for a second chapter! Enjoy!_

_Chapter Two_

_The day following_

Amane's eyes flew open. It was early noon. Around 10:30. But Ryou and Malik knew she usually slept till noon on weekends. She was afraid they might be down in the kitchen together. Nude...Because Malik didn't like his or Ryou's room enough. She shook her head no. She needed to grab something to eat, but she didn't want to budge. Her eyes slid closed again

Amane's eyes flew open once again. "FUCK!" she almost fell out of bed. "I was supposed to go to work early today! Otogi's going to be so angry!" She flew to her closet, putting on her work clothes, as she called them, though it was just black and red to please Otogi.

Amane slid down the stairs with out a trace of her presence. As son as her hand met the handle of the door, a hand firm hand placed on her shoulder. Thru her hurry, she screamed. Though she heard a friendly, familiar chuckled and twirled around. "Oh. Hi Ryou-Kun." She said shaking.

Ryou just chuckled again. "You haven't eaten breakfast yet..." he said faking a hurt expression. "No time. Chikoku da work." She said. "Oh, Amane? My sister wanted to speak with you...something about, Bakura..."

"Good morning miss Amane!" a woman said, smiling softly. Amane quickly glanced over and shrugged. "Oh. Hey there." Amane was still upset, even depressed about Bakura's 'almost' rape incident. She stared hard at her. "Are you feeling okay, miss-""Oh? Good morning again, Amane." She smiled. "Hey Otogi." he stepped out of the elevator quickly.

"And how is a beautiful girl like you, doing?" Amane blushed a bit and smiled. "I'm doing very well. And a wonderful boss like you?" he chuckled. "Shop opened almost half an hour ago. Sleep in late?" he asked. Amane blushed and looked as embarrassed as they come. "Uh...for got to set my alarm..."

The bell above the door chimed and the three glanced over to Joey. Amane almost jumped over the counter and hugged him. "Jono! Gonichiwa!" she said smiling. He smiled back. "Hey, Amane." He winked so she just blushed and grinned. 'Gods he's so cute...' she thought.

"What are you here for, Joey?" Otogii asked leaning over the counter. Joey glared at him. "Well I thought I would check in on some of my friends. But I guess I'm not welcome here..." he sighed sadly and turned to leave. "No wait!" Amane did in fact jump over the counter and hugged him." I want you to stay..." Joey wrapped his arms around her. This was the only reason it felt wrong. They weren't dating...yet. Soon he would ask her out and hopefully succeed on getting a girlfriend.

Otogi chuckled and walked back over to the elevator. "I got to get back to my office and work. Don't get TOO frisky down here." he joked. As soon as the doors closed, she smiled up at Joey.

"Issho ni kaero. ((Let's walk home together.))" Amane's eyes twinkled and she nodded. "Hai!"


	3. The Mutt and the Kitten TTINS

_Chapter the fourth_

_These things I'll never say_

Jonouchi had plans. Big plans. He had his hands folded under his chin and he sat on his bed thinking deeply of and about Amane. He wished he would've stayed longer. Kissed her more, taken her into hit arms and held her but he didn't. He hadn't.

Joey threw a book at the wall and cursed. He longed to hold Amane, to kiss her, to taste her...Jou set his alarm in time to catch Amane when she went in to the shop and lie down. He felt some what annoyed at him himself, yet he calmed down and fell asleep.

Rain was pouring outside when Amane awoke the next morning. When she went downstairs there was a note that spoke the words of Ryou, and the Ishtars, who were all at work. Being Malik and Isis to the exhibit to work on some new artifacts brought back from Egypt.

She shook her head no and sighed. Ryou also wrote that Bakura Akiffa ((Bakura Dark, Dark Bakura, Bakura)) wouldn't be there 'til later. She looked thoughtful and pretty much knew that he wouldn't want to be around the girl he tried to rape.

Amane was shocked to hear the phone ring. She quickly grabbed it. "Ishtar residents. This is Amane Bakura speaking." "Hey, Babe." Amane giggled. "Jonouchi!" she shrieked. Jou chuckled. "Damn woman. Calm down. Yeah it's me..." Amane giggled. "Sorry Jono! I get excited when I know your doing okay..." he chuckled. "Well, if you get excited, how about a date tonight after work?"

By the time she got to work the next day, Otogi had left early and Amane was left in the shop alone, holding a strong trust with Otogi, because he had given the speak yesterday that he trusted her and hoped, and knew, she would not steal anything from him.

Jou came into the shop about an hour before closing. "Holy..." it seemed both made a comment at the same time staring up and down at each others choice of clothes. Amane was wearing a slightly low cut dark, almost blood red silky shirt and black pants. Her black bracelet to top it of.

Jou chuckled. He was wearing blue jeans and a button up white shift that was slightly wrinkled and clean which surprised Amane because she thought it might have stains on it. "Uh, Hi." Amane laughed and jumped over the counter. "Yo!" she said simply.

By the time Jou realized she was calmer he himself was. "Amane! Not in public! People can see in here!" Amane looked down. She looked upset but Jou was out

prevent that. "So, ready to go?" the tension took over Amane and she froze. "But were early...Otogi will be angered if I leave this early..." Jou looked thoughtful. Something new to Amane. "Otogi doesn't have to know."

If Amane didn't love Jonouchi so much, she might've been angered. "But I might get in trouble..." Jou smiled and hugged her. "No one else has to know. You won't get in trouble." Amane sighed. "Promise?" Jou looked down. "Promise." Amane smiled. "Okay Jou."

Amane was still unsure but she locked the shop door and closed up. Jou was waiting outside. Amane smiled. Jou chuckled when she realized she was looking at his truck. ((rustbucket)) Amane shook her head no and smiled again. "Let's take your car, Amane..."


	4. Kiss me part 1

Tehn next chapter? Already? Wow holy...went so fast! Well, hope you like my next chapter. Happy birthday Raechel ((Sp?)) Yuugina person! I love you so much! XDD

Ryou and Malik returned at different times. Ishizu was already home and had coked ad had waited for them to return. "Where's Amane, sister?" Malik asked innocently, silently sitting at the dining room table. "She said she would be out late, didn't know what time she would be home, but she said not to wait for her."

Ryou shrugged. "Bet she's on a date." Everyone laughed. It wasn't Amane's style to go on a date, but, with Jou, she would've happily obliged. After they ate Malik and Ryou sat watching some reality show where five Japanese were traveled around the world and supposed to fulfill tasks. If you couldn't do them correctly, you would be sent back to Japan alone.

Ryou like to watch it, because he was Ryou. It was the kind of things he liked. Malik liked it because this episode was a trip to Egypt. Ishizu cleaned up at bit, fretting because the shop had closed half an hour ago and she told Amane to call her as son as she left it.

Ishizu decided Amane, being forgetful, dropped that to the bottom of her to do list and forgot. She sat down with her brother and her friend and watched some TV. Very rare for Ishizu...

Amane sat on the opposite side of the booth that Joey and her were sitting at and stared down at her food. Amane guessed that Jou had been saving money to take her out, yet she didn't want to eat. Finally, she scooted over next to Jou and leaned on him. She had only eaten a bit of food, but Joey was almost done.

When he felt her small, albino body lean on him he quite eating and realized she hadn't touched her food. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked, brushed back her hair and, quickly ate another gohan ball ((supposed to be a rice ball?)). "Nothing." Jonouchi felt somewhat hurt she hadn't eaten. "I'm sorry to waste food like this Jou."

"It's alright, Amane-Sama." He assured. Joey was new to the whole, relationship, not being a dumb-ass thing. He wrapped her food, what she hadn't eaten into a small package toed with a cloth. "I'm just not feeling very well, is all."

Jou took Amane out to the car and opened the door for her. At least TV was good for something. Amane snuggled down into the seat and clicked on her 'Waribashi' CD. ((You may get why that word is funny, if you know some Jap )) Joey took off his jacket over her and let her sleep.

When Amane opened her eyes again, they weren't at her apartment. She was with Jou. 'Oh boy...' she thought. Jou glanced over and pulled out the keys. "Oh. You're awake." Amane blushed. "Yeah. Why are we at your place?" she asked nervously. Jou blinked. "Cause I can't take you to your place without my car." He said simply. Amane blinked had at him.

"So why didn't you go to the shop and get it?" "Because you looked cute when you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I called Ishizu and told her that you were asleep and I would drop you off tomorrow. K?"

Amane tried not to seem happy and nodded. "Well I'm feeling better now." She muttered. He laughed. Jou stood in front of his apartment door. "Amane, there is something I have to do and I can't put it off any longer."

Amane gasped, but was cut short when Jou's soft lips kissed hers. He slowly slid his hands behind her head and kissed harder and Amane didn't wait to oblige. Soon she had her hands on his shoulders and returned his kiss.


	5. Kiss me part 2

Tehn next chapter? Already? Wow holy...went so fast! Well, hope you like my next chapter. Happy birthday Raechel ((Sp?)) Yuugina person! I love you so much! XDD

Ryou and Malik returned at different times. Ishizu was already home and had coked ad had waited for them to return. "Where's Amane, sister?" Malik asked innocently, silently sitting at the dining room table. "She said she would be out late, didn't know what time she would be home, but she said not to wait for her."

Ryou shrugged. "Bet she's on a date." Everyone laughed. It wasn't Amane's style to go on a date, but, with Jou, she would've happily obliged. After they ate Malik and Ryou sat watching some reality show where five Japanese were traveled around the world and supposed to fulfill tasks. If you couldn't do them correctly, you would be sent back to Japan alone.

Ryou like to watch it, because he was Ryou. It was the kind of things he liked. Malik liked it because this episode was a trip to Egypt. Ishizu cleaned up at bit, fretting because the shop had closed half an hour ago and she told Amane to call her as son as she left it.

Ishizu decided Amane, being forgetful, dropped that to the bottom of her to do list and forgot. She sat down with her brother and her friend and watched some TV. Very rare for Ishizu...

Amane sat on the opposite side of the booth that Joey and her were sitting at and stared down at her food. Amane guessed that Jou had been saving money to take her out, yet she didn't want to eat. Finally, she scooted over next to Jou and leaned on him. She had only eaten a bit of food, but Joey was almost done.

When he felt her small, albino body lean on him he quite eating and realized she hadn't touched her food. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked, brushed back her hair and, quickly ate another gohan ball ((supposed to be a rice ball?)). "Nothing." Jonouchi felt somewhat hurt she hadn't eaten. "I'm sorry to waste food like this Jou."

"It's alright, Amane-Sama." He assured. Joey was new to the whole, relationship, not being a dumb-ass thing. He wrapped her food, what she hadn't eaten into a small package toed with a cloth. "I'm just not feeling very well, is all."

Jou took Amane out to the car and opened the door for her. At least TV was good for something. Amane snuggled down into the seat and clicked on her 'Waribashi' CD. ((You may get why that word is funny, if you know some Jap )) Joey took off his jacket over her and let her sleep.

When Amane opened her eyes again, they weren't at her apartment. She was with Jou. 'Oh boy...' she thought. Jou glanced over and pulled out the keys. "Oh. You're awake." Amane blushed. "Yeah. Why are we at your place?" she asked nervously. Jou blinked. "Cause I can't take you to your place without my car." He said simply. Amane blinked had at him.

"So why didn't you go to the shop and get it?" "Because you looked cute when you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I called Ishizu and told her that you were asleep and I would drop you off tomorrow. K?"

Amane tried not to seem happy and nodded. "Well I'm feeling better now." She muttered. He laughed. Jou stood in front of his apartment door. "Amane, there is something I have to do and I can't put it off any longer."

Amane gasped, but was cut short when Jou's soft lips kissed hers. He slowly slid his hands behind her head and kissed harder and Amane didn't wait to oblige. Soon she had her hands on his shoulders and returned his kiss.


End file.
